


Señas de amor.

by CherryVampire



Series: Super Junior Universe | spanish [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Character, Español | Spanish, M/M, Out of Character, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Lee Donghae se da cuenta de que el amor no siempre viene acompañado de palabras preciosas cuando conoce a Lee Hyukjae, el chico sordo mudo de la universidad, quien tiene el pasatiempo de pintar retratos de él.♡ Creado en el 2015 para el concurso de San Valentín del club LHJ del foro HATO Family ♡





	1. Chapter 1

Marcadores, lapiceros, plumones y una extensa gama de lápices de colores se encontraban esparcidos por toda la superficie de aquella alejada mesa de piedra justo bajo el único árbol de cerezo dentro de aquella universidad.

 

El frío viento de los últimos meses de invierno revolvió sus rubios y cortos cabellos pero poco le importó; su mirada estaba completamente fija en los delicados trazos que el lápiz sobre su mano dejaba en su desgastado libro de bocetos…

 

Una ligera sonrisa se surcó en su rostro mientras su mano terminaba de iluminar aquellos hermosos ojos con un lápiz de color avellana. Admiró su obra de arte por unos minutos aún sin dejar que esa estúpida sonrisa tonta se desvaneciera de su rostro; y hubiera seguido suspirando y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos aquél retrato si una voz detrás de él no lo hubiera interrumpido…

 

- _Creo que mis ojos no son tan claros…_ -

 

Era un verdadero milagro que no yaciera sobre el suelo de concreto debido al enorme salto que dio cuando _esa_ voz lo sorprendió. Torpemente intentó ocultar el retrato bajo otros papeles aún sin girarse pero, oh, nadie engaña a Lee Donghae…

 

-¡Hey! No lo guardes, es lindo, de verdad… en realidad me siento alagado… ¿Estás escuchándome?... –

 

Oh… ahora sí que se giró hacia el chico parado frente a él. Su rostro reflejaba un terror absoluto, ¿por qué?... bueno, porque… ¿Acaso Lee Donghae, estudiante de fotografía de primer año, quien casualmente estaba con él en su clase de Artes plásticas y de quien por asares del destino estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado, acababa de literalmente arrancarle el aparato que se encontraba conectado a su oído izquierdo? De todas las personas en esa facultad, ¿tenía que ser específicamente Lee Donghae, quien lo encontrara dibujando el último de los muchos retratos que con el paso de los años se había dedicado a realizar con tanta devoción?

 

-¿Sabías que es de muy mala educación utilizar auriculares mientras alguien te está hablando? –preguntó el castaño frente a él aún con la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos.

 

Hyukjae, quien era estudiante de arte contemporáneo en la misma facultad que dicho chico, se giró rápidamente hacia la mesa de piedra y tomó lo primero que encontró…

 

_“No es un auricular… es un auxiliar auditivo, lo necesito. ¿Podrías regresármelo?”_

 

Los labios de Donghae formaron una pequeña “O” mientras leía las palabras que habían sido garabateadas rápidamente con marcador verde fluorescente sobre el papel.

 

-Lo siento… -Y sin más le regresó la pieza rápidamente.

 

_“Gracias…”._ Garabateó Hyukjae de nuevo.

 

Esta vez fue Lee Donghae quien sonrió y Hyukjae pudo sentir como sus piernas se hacían gelatina nada más de procesar que dicho gesto había sido dirigido hacia él.

 

Tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus sentimientos frente a Lee Donghae ya que mientras aún flotaba en su ridícula nube de felicidad, el castaño se había escurrido hasta quedar sentado frente a la mesa de piedra y ahora revisaba todos los bocetos que tenía guardados en su mochila.

 

-Eres realmente bueno… -afirmó Donghae mientras admiraba el retrato de una tierna anciana sentada sobre una banca mientras alimentaba a unas palomas.

 

Tímidamente arrastró el papel que decía “gracias” frente a Donghae, de nuevo.

 

-¿No puedes hablar? –preguntó curioso el castaño.

 

Hyukjae simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a recoger todas sus cosas, su siguiente clase comenzaría pronto.

 

-¿No puedes o no quieres? –

 

Esa, era una pregunta que Lee Hyukjae recibía muy a menudo… ésta vez en lugar de simplemente negar con la cabeza, tomó otro marcador y escribió algo en la parte de atrás de la hoja frente a Donghae.

 

_“No… definitivamente, no puedo hablar…”_

 

-Debe ser terrible haber nacido así… -

 

_“En realidad… no siempre fue así…”_.

 

Y el sonido del timbre se escuchó a lo lejos. Hyukjae terminó de levantar sus cosas y no sin antes acercarle el retrato a Donghae con una clara señal de “Consérvalo”, comenzó a alejarse del chico.

 

Una mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.

 

-Nuestra próxima clase es Artes plásticas… puedo sentarme a tu lado y así puedes contarme un poco más de ti… Lee Hyukjae –

 

Hyukjae sonrió. Sabía quién era…

 

♥

Hyukjae sonrió al recordar como su historia había comenzado. Terminó de asegurar algunas cosas y le sonrió al pequeño chico morenito junto a él quien le respondió con ambos pulgares arriba.

 

Sin nada más que hacer por el momento corrió escaleras abajo, tratando de no pisar la larga toga negra que envolvía su cuerpo mientras aseguraba el birrete sobre su cabeza con la otra mano.

 

Mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, varias imágenes corrieron por su mente, producto de la emoción…

 

_Todas las clases de artes plásticas donde Donghae se situaba cómodamente a su lado…_

_La primera vez que le contó cómo no solo había perdido la voz y parte del oído en aquél trágico accidente de auto, sino también a sus padres y como desde entonces vivía con su amargada tía para quien no era más que el que limpiaba la casa…_

_Su primera cita… la cual fue un verdadero desastre y cómo el intento de patinaje sobre hielo simplemente terminó con Hyukjae en la sala de urgencias con un brazo roto y un dolido Donghae sollozando mientras balbuceaba incontables disculpas…_

_Su segunda primera cita… la cual fue esta vez un éxito…_

_Su primer beso… Oh, ese era su recuerdo favorito… Donghae no solo lo había hecho perseguirlo por casi tres cuadras hasta el parque bajo la lluvia, sino que también había saltado sobre él en el momento en que lo alcanzó, mandándolos directo al suelo, llenándolos de lodo y agua… No solo había sido su primer beso ese día… sino que también había sido el día en que había descubierto que Donghae había aprendido el lenguaje de señas para poder hablar con él in necesidad de que el rubio escribiera, para ser iguales…_

-¡Hyukkie! –Aquella voz que tanto amaba lo regresó a la realidad.

 

_“Hae, te estuve buscando…”._ Gesticuló Hyukjae con las manos.

 

_“También te estuve buscando, dijiste que irías por algo pero tardaste demasiado… te extrañé”_. Respondió Donghae haciendo un puchero mientras movía las manos en dirección a Hyukjae.

 

El rubio sonrió.

 

Era su ceremonia de graduación y no solo era eso… casualmente, también era el Día de San Valentín y tenía la mejor sorpresa para Donghae…

 

Hyukjae golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Donghae captando su atención…

 

“ _Mira hacia el techo del edificio frente a nosotros…”._

 

Donghae lo miró confundido pero miró…

 

“Listo Ryeowook…”. Cliqueó enviar y segundos después una manta enorme cayó del techo del edificio…

 

Los ojos de Donghae se aguaron…

 

Allí, pintado sobre casi 20 metros cuadrados de tela, estaba un retrato que aún tenía tatuado en su memoria… Eran ellos, tres años atrás, sentados frente a la mesa de piedra en la que se habían hablado por primera vez… había tantos detalles…

 

El árbol de cerezo, los lápices y papeles… incluso vestían la misma ropa que aquél día pero había algo que hacía aquella pintura única…

 

En vez de tener un lápiz sobre su mano, Hyukjae sostenía una pequeña caja de color negro con algo brillante dentro y la colocaba frente al rostro de Donghae… Justo sobre el suelo de la pintura estaba una cartulina tirada con letras de color verde fluorescente pintadas sobre ella que leían…

 

_“Prometo ser tuyo por siempre… si tu prometes ser mio por siempre…”_

Al girarse, se encontró con un Lee Hyukjae arrodillado junto a él con la misma cajita negra entre sus dedos…

 

_“Lee Donghae, tal vez esta sea la proposición más extraña del mundo ya que ninguna palabra sale de mi boca pero… ¿Aceptarías casarte con este pobre mudo semi sordo que desafiaría las leyes de la medicina y hablaría para ti?”._ Las manos de Hyukjae temblaban mientras transmitía aquellas señas hacia Donghae.

 

_“Claro que sí, idiota…”_. Y terminando de mover sus temblorosas manos, Lee Donghae se tiró a los brazos del hombre que aún sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra durante los tres años que llevaban juntos le había enseñado realmente cual era el amor verdadero y como no siempre venía acompañado de palabras preciosas…. Sino de señas de amor….


	2. POSTER

**POSTER.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96.
> 
> Ah~ este es una historia que hice hace tres años para un concurso del club LHJ del foro HATO Family en donde era un miembro super activo desde el 2011 cuando me hice ELF. Este fic simplemente lo publiqué en HATO en ese entonces pero ahora, publicando mis fics "viejitos" en wattpad me lo encontré y recordé cuanto es que me gustó así que decidí compartirlo acá.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.


End file.
